


The End of the Day

by dáskalos (kristydi)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Final Episode Coda, Gen, not really sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristydi/pseuds/d%C3%A1skalos
Summary: What happens at the end of the day, Jackson?The bad guys lose.DA Patterson reflects on who Jax Teller was and how he died.





	The End of the Day

 

      District Attorney Tyne Patterson closed the door behind her. She deliberately set her purse and briefcase in their customary spot on the entry table. She walked slowly down the hall to her bedroom where she removed the skirt suit she had worn to three separate crime scenes today and carefully placed it aside to be taken to the cleaners. Each piece of jewelry was placed exactly in its spot before she washed her face and pulled on some yoga pants and an oversized tee. Tyne wished she could shed the emotional burdens the last 18 hours as easily as she’d shed the day’s clothes.

      As she poured herself a glass of wine she thought back to her meeting with Jackson Teller. When he’d left she’d expected that the rest of her day would be complicated and filled with the aftermath of yet more violent death. She’d personally stood over the bodies of Charlie Barosky, and August Marks and one of his henchmen and seen the crime scene photos of Gemma Teller and Wanye Unser’s bodies.

      The last body she’d seen that day had gutted her and left her feeling fragile. Crushed under a semi, he’d barely been recognizable as human, certainly not as the handsome young men she’d spoken to just that morning.

      Jax Teller could not, by any reasonable standards, be called a good man. His violent rage-fueled war for a revenge that was, in the end misdirected, had killed at least two dozen people. She was sure there were more she’d never know about. After all, the club was good at hiding its bodies, both literally and figuratively.

      Tyne had no way of knowing the details, and for the first time in her memory, she had no desire to pursue them, but she suspected that today Jax Teller had finally finished what he’d started before his wife’s death so many months ago. He’d sacrificed himself for his sons and his club.

      She’d seen, while working out the particulars of the deal that would send him to prison for nearly a decade and free his wife and children from the life he was born into, the man he should have been able to be. She’d seen that man again today, when he’d thanked her for helping Tara. There had been just enough of him left to see, really see, what he had become during his head-long rush toward revenge and his last act had been to kill the final threat to the ones he loved. 

      It remained to be seen whether Teller’s promise of an end to the violence would materialize. Experience told her it was unlikely but, somehow she believed him. He’d said that the bad guys would lose. She knew he’d been including himself, owning his place as a killer and a criminal before setting out to protect his family from the wreckage he’d created of his life.

      Tomorrow she would put back on her professional suit and calm unemotional mask. Tonight DA Tyne Patterson wept as she mourned the good man who’d died killing an outlaw.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the finale of SOA last night.  I woke up with this idea running around in my head. Since I got an unexpected day off (sick kid) I typed it up. This is the first fanfic I’ve ever posted anywhere. Please be nice. This is basically unedited.  I’ve read it through several times, but I’m sure I’ve missed something.


End file.
